vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Come on Over to Barney's House VHS 2000
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews * The Wiggles: Wiggle Time ("Quack Quack") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * Barney Buddies Club Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * "Come on Over to Barney's House" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Tim Clott, Sloan Coleman * Producer/Director: Jeff Gittle * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Musical Director: Joseph Phillips · Joe Phillips Productions, Inc. * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast * Barney's Voice - Duncan Brennan, Tim Dever * Barney's Costume - David Joyner * Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers * BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz * BJ's Costume - Jeff Brooks * Jeff - Austin Ball * Jill - Lana Whittington * Nick - Grayson Vanover * Debi - Jasmine Woods * Murray's Voice - Sam Williamson * Wee-Willie, Wolf & Jack's Voice - Sonny Franks * Jill's Voice - Julie Johnson * Blue Jay Puppeteer - Josh Martin * Opening Sequence: Rebecca Spicher, Kira Jean Birchfield, Brandon Shearin, Kate Keiming * Puppy: Boomer * Special Thanks to Top Hat Dance and Performing Arts Centre · Sharon Todd Burris, Brandye Burris, Cheri Kuehn * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Set Designer: James Clayton * Lighting Designer: Lowry Perry * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: James Johnson * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Paul Gore, Bruce A. Harmon, Bill Saunders, Van Smalley * Videotape Operator: Jimmy Young * Production Audio: Malcolm Johnson * Production Audio Assistant: Nick Ballarini * Lighting Board Operator: Pavel Perebillo * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Grip/Electrician: Jeffrey Jon * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Prop Assistant: Tim McGarity * Shopper: Susan Gaedke * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Make-Up Design Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services: Jeff Hutchings * Production Coordinator: Stephen G. McAfee * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Set Construction by: The Wolf Company * Specialty Props Construction by: Epicenter * Construction Coordinator Dan Leonard * Carpenter: Scott Osborne * Scenic Artist: Mikhail Dimov * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Traci Hutton * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * Costume Shop Manager: Mark Wagenhurst * Costume Assistants: Janet Bush, Margaret Foster * Costume Technician: Alan Elson * Sound Re-Recording Services by: Joe Phillips Productions, Inc. * Dialogue Editor: Gary French * Sound Effects Editor: Brian McPherson * Post Production Audio Assistant: Stephanie Alderman * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Carrie Rishel * Creative Consultants: Steven Kavner, Anthony Steele * Music Coordinator: Jonathan E. Smith * Original Songs * "Anything Can Happen" * "Blue Jay Blues" * "The Dino Dance" * Music and Lyrics by: Joseph K. Phillips * "Sour Pickle Face" * "Surfin On The World Wide Web (Murray's Theme)" * Music and Lyrics by: Timothy A. Clott * "Barney's Silly Pigs" * Music Traditional (Surprise Symphony) * Lyrics by: Timothy A. Clott * © 2000 Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) * Production Assistants: Michael Marco, Justin Trofholz * Children's Teacher: Carla Tanner * Educational Research: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Animation and Video Effects by: The Stokes Group * "Murray the Mouse" Animation by: Reel F/X * Stock Footage Courtesy of: Energy Film Library, Film and Video Stocks Shots, Hot Shots Cool Cuts * Stock Photography Courtesy of: National Geographic Society ** "I Love You" *** Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein *** Melody - Traditional ("This Old Man") *** © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates, Inc. * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the marching dino and children and Barney and star logos are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Barney, BJ and the marching dino and children and Barney and star logos are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * © 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Closing Previews * Gerber Baby Food * Universal Studios Florida * More Barney Songs * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Sing & Dance with Barney * Barney's Halloween Party * Barney's Night Before Christmas Closing Logos * Barney Home Video * Lyrick Studios Category:Barney Home Video Category:2000 Category:VHS Category:Lyrick Studios Category:2000s Category:2000 video releases